


your every kiss (i'll love it endlessly)

by starrystars



Series: of officer meng and gang boss tangyi [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Swear to God this is so cheesy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystars/pseuds/starrystars
Summary: shaofei has his way with tangyi, and one of it is through kisses





	your every kiss (i'll love it endlessly)

**Author's Note:**

> istg idek why i wrote this. i have no idea why i wrote this from the start. but i hope you will enjoy this word vomit from me because i've been writing angst for tangfei for as long as i can remember, so here you go- a fluffy and cheesy tangfei story to brace ourselves for the last week of trapped! 
> 
> unbeta-ed (what's new)
> 
> enjoy!

  * **_I can’t agree with that_ kiss**



 

The sun is shining at its horizon as the clock strikes precisely at 7.30 a.m. The white curtains of their bedroom is swaying in such calm demeanor as the rays of warm light caresses their exposed toes with comforting ardor.

 

Slowly, Tangyi opens his eyes after battling long enough to make himself fall asleep once again. It’s a clear indication that his body is ready to start the day with fresh energy running along his set of veins and arteries in a rush of adrenaline.

 

As soon as Tangyi’s eyes are fully opened, his field of vision is decorated with a smiling Shaofei on his right. His figure is illuminated with the soft hues of orange, yellow and white- Shaofei is looking exceptionally breathtaking today.

 

“Good morning, Tangyi.” Shaofei greeted him while his fingers are finding its way through his messy bed hair. His lover is ruffling the overgrown bangs of his hair, and Tangyi made a mental note to visit the salon later today.

 

“Good morning Shaofei.” Upon saying his lover’s name, Tangyi couldn’t help but smile so widely his cheeks are starting to hurt.

 

Shaofei’s soothing zeal is making it hard for Tangyi to wake up from bed. All he wanted to do right now is to snuggle in Shaofei’s arms and basks in the pleasure of being so close to the officer.

 

And he did just that.

 

Tangyi is wrapping his hands around Shaofei’s waist tightly, in hopes that Shaofei is feeling the same, in hopes that Shaofei doesn’t want to let him go too and cuddle all day, lazily lying side by side in bed.

 

But Shaofei is pushing him away with a giggle and a pair of eyes that are shaped like crescents. “Tangyi, you have an appointment at 9.” Shaofei softly reminded him of his schedule for the day. Unbeknownst to Tangyi, he let out a heavy sigh, his body going limp with the mere mention of his plans for today.

 

“Can I cancel the appointment? I want to cuddle with you,” Tangyi said, lips are turning into a cute pout.

 

Shaofei shakes his head in denial, the soft smile on his lips still lingers. “No can do, mister. We both have work to do and you know that.”

 

“But Shaofei~!” He couldn’t help but whine childishly, wriggling his toes in hopes that Shaofei will agree with his decision of staying in bed for today.

 

Tangyi is the boss of his own company therefore he has no problem to cancel all of his appointments wherever and whenever he wants. He can just give Jack a call and ask him to take his place because Jake is his most trust-worthy partner alongside Daoyi. He can do it, surely he can- he just needs Shaofei’s agreement and they are all set.

 

As a response, Shaofei leans in and kisses Tangyi on the lips, long and delicate, sweet and lovely; it is waking up the butterflies in his stomach, petals are blossoming in his heart, making him believe that it’s now spring time in his Eden.

 

“Stop whining, Mr. Tangyi. You need to get up, now.” Shaofei said as their lips parted, emphasizing the word _now_ as sternly as he can but failed miserably as the pout on Tangyi’s lips intensify.

 

Shaofei kisses that pout away. “Even if you are pouting all day, it’s still a big fat no.” He said and smiled before leaving a heartbroken Tangyi, all alone on their shared bed, defeated.

 

 

  *   ** _I’m sorry for making you worry_ kiss**



 

Shaofei is not answering his calls.

 

Shaofei is not replying to his messages.

 

Tangyi can’t sit still, he can’t even review the file Jack gave to him this morning because Shaofei is nowhere to be seen. Shaofei is off from his radar once again and it is making Tangyi crazy.

 

Tangyi presses the record button and says, “Where the heck are you, Meng Shaofei?! Don't you go all _missing in action_ on me ever again!” _Send_.

 

Even after 30 minutes has passed, there’s no sign of Shaofei. He tried to give Shaofei a call again, but to his dismay, his call is disconnected.

 

_Damn it!_

 

Tangyi isn’t the clingy type, but he is clingy to Shaofei.

 

Tangyi isn’t the overprotective type, but he is overprotective of Shaofei (and Hongye too).

 

Shaofei has gone missing for approximately 23 hours, 40 minutes and 20 seconds ( ~~not that he counted~~ ) and yes- Tangyi almost lose it. _Almost_.

 

“Lao Ban, I asked Zhaozi about Officer Meng’s whereabouts but he doesn’t have any idea where he went.” Jack informed him later that night, and honestly, Tangyi did sent Shaofei a voice message of him screaming but still, his lover didn’t reply nor read it.

 

It has been almost two days since Shaofei's disappearance and Tangyi is really considering the idea of reporting his lost lover to the police.

 

But wouldn’t it be funny- his lover, who is a renowned detective disappeared and no one had a single clue of where he is? Just the mere idea of reporting Shaofei as a missing person is enough to send chills to his body.

 

So far, Tangyi had given Shaofei a total of 101 calls and 61 messages; if Shaofei were to turn on his phone, Tangyi is certain that it will explode with all the missed calls and unread messages from him.

 

That is not until Tangyi sees Shaofei’s car is parked at their garage and Shaofei is walking along the yard as if nothing has happened to him, as if Tangyi is not at the verge of collapsing because Shaofei has gone missing for two days.

 

Tangyi is quick to storm into Shaofei’s office (previously: Shaofei’s room) while stomping his feet as a sign of protest. He swings the door open to see a wide-eyed Shaofei with his phone in hand, opening his voice messages one by one.

 

His ears are red from embarrassment when he heard his own voice- _his pleading voice_ \- in all of his messages but now it's not the right time to think about that. He took his lover’s phone away from his hands and placed it on the table.

 

“Where the heck did you go? Don’t you know how worried I am? Why are you doing this to me? Did you teasingly wanted to play with me? You think this is a joke? You have been missing for two days! I called you, I texted you but you didn’t re-”

 

Shaofei is taking big steps towards him and without him realizing, the officer is already standing in front of him. Surprisingly, Shaofei cups his cheeks and kisses him passionately until his own legs are deceiving him.

 

In an instant, Tangyi just _melts_ in Shaofei’s arms.

 

The officer keeps on kissing him, tilting his head in order to have a better access of his lips, tasting the sweet crevice of Tangyi’s mouth with his tongue, loving how Tangyi’s previously stiff body turning limp as he execute an ample amount of passion into the kiss.

 

When they parted, Shaofei rested his forehead against Tangyi’s while trying to catch his breath. Slowly, he gives his boyfriend a smile. “I’m sorry. Let me explain, okay? Don’t be mad at me, please?”

 

The way Shaofei is looking at him with pleading eyes, it is impossible for Tangyi to remain angry. He gives into temptation and let Shaofei pull him closer until their bodies are pressed together like glue.

 

“Boss has assigned me on a sudden meeting with the head of police department in New Taipei and afterwards I had to fly to Kaohsiung and had a meeting with the criminal division team to investigate on a new case together. I didn’t get to text you or call you because I accidentally left my phone in my car and when I turned it on today, it ran out of battery. I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m so sorry Tangyi.”

 

Tangyi is looking at Shaofei in disbelief, the fire is starting to rekindle in his heart once again. “You left your phone in your car for two whole days?! Why are you so careless Meng-”

 

Shaofei kisses him again, solely to make him stop talking.

 

“I’m sorry. Please, forgive me?” Shaofei said, resting his face at the crook of Tangyi’s neck while inhaling the scent of home he had missed for the past two days.

 

As much as Tangyi wants to punish Shaofei for making him worry, as much as Tangyi wants to resent Shaofei for making him feel nothing but woe for the past two days but as his lover’s plump lips are molding with his thin ones, all of those feeling of pique disappears in a blink of an eye.

 

“I’m really going to put a tracker on you after this.” Tangyi said, pinching Shaofei’s nose with full force, earning a loud yelp from Shaofei.

 

Before Tangyi can continue, Shaofei is quick to escape from his embrace and makes a run to the bathroom.

 

Tangyi chases after Shaofei and shouts at him, “And don’t ever forget to bring your phone with you!”

 

 

  * **_You are the only one for me_ kiss**



 

Tangyi is jealous.

 

It is a rare thing for Tangyi to get all riled up with jealousy, but when he does, he will be extremely sensitive of everything around him and truth to be told, Shaofei did enjoy a jealous Tangyi at times. It is one of his guilty pleasures (but none can beat when Tangyi is being all clingy and yearns for his attention)

 

Tangyi is adorable when he is jealous; his lover will always wear his heart on his sleeve the moment they started to go out officially. It is a nice change of events since Shaofei has always been the one who is open with his feelings at the beginning of their relationship, but now, the tables are turned completely.

 

Shaofei didn’t mean to make him jealous. He just so happened to be with Yi Qi at their department, discussing about the paperwork that needs to be done by the end of the day. It is normal for him to be all comfortable with his colleagues, and Yi Qi is just like a baby sister to him, nothing more.

 

Tangyi arrived at his department the moment Yi Qi was wiping the sauce from the corner of his lips. The scene might look questionable for anyone who is watching but for Shaofei, Yi Qi was just trying to help him because she is a really nice young lady. Shaofei didn't see any fault at that gesture, but when he saw his boyfriend behind those glass doors, Shaofei was excited to hug him and to kiss him because he always misses his boyfriend even though they are now living together; that is how powerful Tangyi affected him.

 

But when the cheerful expression on Tangyi’s face was replaced with hurt and raw jealousy, Shaofei couldn't help but to mentally chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend acting all silly and liable.

 

His boyfriend just stormed out from the building but Shaofei was quick to catch him before he could get into his car.

 

“Tangyi! Where are you going?” Shaofei asked, trying so hard to hide the joy from decorating his face.

 

“Home, obviously.” Tangyi replied, but his eyes are everywhere but on Shaofei. Tangyi is really in his jealous mode.

 

“I thought you wanted to have lunch with me?”

 

Tangyi is finally looking at him but his eyes are shining with so much injure, it doesn’t fit his usual stoic and cold mien that well.

 

“You can continue whatever you have left with Yi Qi, I’m sorry to ruin the fun. It seems like you are happy with her wiping yo-”

 

Shaofei is certain that the only way to make Tangyi stop from talking nonsensical things is to kiss him.

 

The officer kisses Tangyi in front of his workplace, in front of everyone who is walking, in front of Jack who is smiling sheepishly at them and basically in front of Shaofei’s superior who had just passed by them with a gentle shake of their heads. He could have sworn he heard a faint _get a room!_ from someone but when his lips collided with Tangyi, none of it matters, none of them matters.

 

This is their moment.

 

Shaofei doesn’t care about them because at this moment, he wanted to assure Tangyi that he is the person that Shaofei really loves. Not Yi Qi, not anyone else. Just Tangyi.

 

“So, do you want to have lunch with me?” Shaofei asked, the tip of his ears are red but the smile on his face is so brightly lit; Shaofei is radiating such vivid confidence and Tangyi is mesmerized with his lover’s boldness and straightforwardness. At this point, he is certain that Shaofei only has feelings for him, the ever-so-lucky  _Tangyi_.

 

“Yes.” Tangyi breathed out, and he too, can't hide the smile from stretching his lips into a grin. “Yes please.”

 

 

  * **_Thank you_ kiss**



 

Shaofei is running late, _again_.

 

He woke up 20 minutes before his meeting starts and _yes_ , Shaofei is freaking out.

 

He showered for less than 5 minutes, only to make sure that he will not smell in their meeting room and at least look presentable in front of his boss, but he is taking too much time searching for his documents and a pen drive that is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where did I put my pen drive? I thought I put it on the desk!” Shaofei said to himself, struggling to put his pants on while rummaging through Tangyi’s desk (he did his work on Tangyi’s desk and promised to keep it neat and tidy, ~~but not for long though~~ )

 

“Shaofei, calm down. I’ve already placed it in your bag. Here,” Tangyi said, handing Shaofei his sling bag. He had already arranged all of Shaofei’s important documents, his laptop and his precious pen drive yesterday when his lover decided to doze off after three hours of working.

 

Shaofei is stumbling in his feet and landed perfectly in Tangyi’s arms. His cheeks are showing shades of scarlet that compliments his fair skin perfectly. Tangyi shakes his head and resume helping Shaofei to cease the wrinkles on his dress shirt, buttoning the two buttons left on the top and combs his hair with his fingers. Albeit Shaofei is dressed up almost too casually, but the simplicity of Meng Shaofei is what makes him beautiful in Tangyi’s eyes.

 

“You should go now, Jack is ready to drive you there.” Tangyi softly said, his eyes are on Shaofei’s hazel-colored orbs, loving how it shines so amazingly, almost making him blind.

 

Shaofei smiles at him and kisses his lips for a good five seconds. “Thank you.” He romantically whispered, and it did sent goosebumps to run along Tangyi’s body.

 

Just the way Shaofei is looking at him is enough to make Tangyi forget his own name.

 

“Stop looking at me like that! You should go now or you are going to be late!” Tangyi pushed Shaofei to the door, but the officer managed to steal another kiss. As much as Tangyi wants to ground Shaofei in his arms, he knows that his boyfriend has other commitments to attend therefore with a heavy heart, Tangyi is willing to let Shaofei go.

 

“You are the best!” Shaofei shouted as their lips parted. He runs along the flight of stairs with a bright smile on his face, his body is ready for another long day at work.

 

Tangyi is smiling widely too.

 

 

  * **_Stop playing with my heart_ kiss**



 

Something in the way Tangyi is looking at him is sending jolts of electricity to electrocute his heart in small, delicious tingle.

 

Tangyi is looking at him with eyes that are piercing into his bones and his expression is unreadable even for Shaofei. He has never seen that look on Tangyi before, this is another side of his lover that Shaofei has yet to explore.

 

He is now sitting on their bed, reviewing his current case while Tangyi is sitting at his work table, hands on the desk and eyes are on him. Previously, Tangyi was also working on his newest proposal with a shipping company but now when Shaofei is stealing glances at his lover, Tangyi’s eyes are already on him.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Shaofei curiously asked while rubbing his face with his hands, feeling his features with his own palms.

 

Amusement is coloring Tangyi’s handsome face in stages. It started with a crinkle of his eyes, a tiny scrunching of his nose and a lingering smile on his lips.

 

“You look sexy when you are focused.” Tangyi said, dropping the bomb.

 

Something in his chest- _maybe it’s his heart_ \- has stopped beating.

 

 _This man does know his way with words!_ Shaofei internally screamed.

 

Shaofei leaves his file on the bed and is walking closer to Tangyi, climbing on top of Tangyi’s lap and kisses him fervently, lazily, lovingly.

 

 _Tangyi really needs to stop playing with his heart_.

 

Because whenever Tangyi said those kind of things, Shaofei is elicited with nothing but pure ecstasy, the only way to relief his growing desire is to kiss Tangyi here and then.

 

But even after their shared kisses, either Shaofei or Tangyi is willing to let go as their hands are busy removing every bits of clothing from each others body; their nights are spent with them gasping and blinded with great pleasure and gratification. Their work are abandoned on the desk and is unnoticed until the next morning.

 

 

  * **_I love you_ kiss **



 

It’s a simple gesture.

 

A simple move that Shaofei will always initiate because Shaofei has always been the brave one in their relationship. The term _I’ll jump off the building just for you_ is basically Shaofei’s motto when it comes to love because the officer will do just that to Tangyi.

 

The scar on his abdomen and on his chest is a distant memory in their minds, but it is clear enough to show the dedication, the love Shaofei has poured for Tangyi to receive. Tangyi is always full, always satisfied with the love and care Shaofei had given to him for the past few years of their relationship.

 

Moments like this, Tangyi will always remember it dearly in his heart.

 

Moments like this, when Shaofei just kisses him from his eyebrows, to his eyes, to the tip of his nose, to both of his cheeks and down to his lips; Tangyi knows. _He knows_.

 

“I love you Tangyi.” Shaofei whispered those words while looking all angelic and astoundingly beautiful. Their room is dark but Shaofei is glowing like the stars on top of their heads, his lover is radiating such lucid brightness against the darkness of night.

 

There’s a lump stuck in his throat as the feeling in his heart is overwhelming him, hitting his whole body like a tsunami all at once.

 

 _Tangyi is in love all over again_.

 

But honestly, will Tangyi be able to fall out of love from Shaofei?

 

As Shaofei deepens their heated kiss, Tangyi is certain that he can’t, and he never will.

 

“I love you too, Meng Shaofei.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for writing this. and i'm sorry for all the errors since english is not my native language.
> 
> thank you so much for reading this! kudos/comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
